Tendancieuses tentatives
by Moira-chan
Summary: Recueil d'OS m'ayant servi d'entraînement au lime/lemon. 02 : Petite robe noire - "Hé, Mirio, Mirio, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que c'est joli ?"
1. En public

**Titre :** Tendancieuses tentatives  
 **Genres :** Romance, fluff, trucs très tendancieux voire lemon suivant les chapitres, parfois un peu d'angst  
 **Rating :** M  
 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de My Hero Academia appartiennent à Kohei Horikoshi.

 **Note de l'auteur :**... Bonjour ? Oui alors je suis hyper en retard sur l'épilogue d'Amour, Gloire et Salles de bain, du coup si vous suivez cette fic aussi, ben heu je suis terriblement désolée T_T En attendant, je me décide enfin à... tenter quelque chose... Donc heu ! Ce recueil va contenir les courts OS que j'écris de temps à autre pour m'entraîner au lime/lemon/truc plein de sous-entendu tendancieux, ou en tout cas les meilleurs d'entre ces essais. À ce titre, ce sera assez souvent du PWP (sans beaucoup de scénario en arrière-plan), sur des couples divers que je préciserai à chaque fois, et évidemment ce sera du classement M. xwx  
Voilà voilà, j'espère que ce sera pas trop trop mauvais... Mais n'hésitez pas à me le dire si c'est le cas XD Merci d'avance si vous lisez, et merci tout particulièrement à **La Pomme Verte** pour son feedback, et à la team du Discord pour les encouragements ! (et si je panique je viendrai effacer cette fic demain je sais pas /bam/)

 **Pairing :** Izuku/Hitoshi  
(Petite précision, dans cet OS, ils sont ensemble depuis plusieurs années et c'est comme ça que j'imagine leur relation lorsqu'ils seront vraiment à l'aise l'un avec l'autre !)

* * *

 **01 : En public  
**

Tout en s'efforçant d'offrir à son interlocutrice un sourire aussi peu nerveux que possible, Izuku retient un soupir. Trois ans de pratique en tant que héros professionnel, même accompagnés d'une hausse exponentielle de sa popularité, n'ont pas suffi à l'habituer aux interviews et à tous ces gens qui veulent s'entretenir avec lui et au genre de réception auquel il est en train d'assister – et ce gala dure depuis des _heures_ alors qu'il a travaillé jusqu'en début de soirée, lui…  
Cela fait partie du métier qu'il aime plus que tout, bien sûr, alors il est loin de s'en plaindre ; mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir l'impression que tout le monde le regarde, que son costume est trop grand ou lui sied juste mal peut-être, que la femme en face de lui le scrute d'un peu trop près. Qu'à la moindre erreur, il en sera fini de lui, et qu'il doit rester sur ses gardes à tout prix.

Alors, forcément, lorsqu'il sent une présence prendre place à côté de lui et une main se poser sur son genou, il ne peut s'empêcher de sursauter, surpris.

« Hi-Hitoshi ?! »

Il n'est qu'une personne au monde qui s'autoriserait à le toucher ainsi, cependant. Remis de ses émotions, Izuku se tourne donc légèrement, le temps de saluer son petit ami ; ce dernier lui répond d'un signe de la tête, puis reporte son attention sur la… journaliste, il lui semble, qui n'a pas bougé de son siège à leur table.

« Je vous en prie, lui lance-t-il, un sourcil relevé mais l'expression trop neutre pour qu'elle puisse y lire ses intentions.  
– Merci. Vous tombez bien, je- »

Izuku les a devinées, lui, mais il n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'Hitoshi a déjà pris possession de l'esprit de la jeune femme. Celle-ci les fixe maintenant avec un air hébété, et Izuku sent la panique monter en lui, lui donner envie d'agiter les mains dans tous les sens et de s'excuser – c'est compter sans l'aisance de son compagnon avec son alter, toutefois.

« Je crois que Red Riot s'est installé près de la scène, dit-il, toujours sur le même ton. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas l'interviewer sur la nouvelle version de son costume ? »

La journaliste se lève aussitôt, évidemment, puis elle s'éloigne et Izuku voit apparaître un sourire narquois sur les lèvres d'Hitoshi. Depuis son entrée au lycée, il a perfectionné son alter jusqu'à parvenir, s'il le souhaite, à empêcher ses victimes de se souvenir qu'elles sont tombées sous son emprise – et maintenant la jeune femme se tient à plusieurs longs mètres d'eux, l'air un peu perdue au milieu de la salle bondée, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur Eijirou et qu'elle oublie tout de l'interrogatoire qu'elle avait commencé à faire subir à Izuku.  
C'est un soulagement, à vrai dire. Mais en même temps…

« Tu es en train de te dire que je ne devrais pas utiliser mon alter de cette façon, constate Hitoshi, et Izuku sursaute à nouveau.  
– Ah ! Mais non, je…  
– Tu oublies que je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien. »

Il a fait cette remarque en passant, comme si elle n'avait pas d'importance ; et maintenant il se laisse aller à pencher la tête sur le côté pour se rapprocher de son petit ami. Sa main n'a pas quitté son genou. Ses doigts le serrent même un peu plus fort, à vrai dire, le temps d'un instant – ne serait-ce que pour lui rappeler que la chaleur qu'il sent contre sa peau leur appartient.

Enfin revenu à lui, Izuku n'hésite plus et dépose une paume encore lardée de coupures et de cicatrices sur les doigts longs et froids de son compagnon. Il a beau avoir envie de critiquer ses méthodes, parfois, force est d'avouer que la situation l'enchante : il est heureux d'être à ses côtés. Enfin. Après une aussi longue journée…  
Ils se sont vus à l'appartement en rentrant, bien sûr, et ils ont fait le chemin jusqu'ici ensemble, puisque leur relation n'est plus un secret pour personne de toute façon, mais ce n'est pas pareil. À l'issue des combats qu'il a menés aujourd'hui et des appels qu'il a passés et des documents qu'il a remplis après, Izuku n'a plus qu'une envie : passer du temps _seul_ avec l'homme qu'il aime.

Et l'éclat qui brille dans les yeux d'Hitoshi lui intime que lui aussi.

« Je pourrais tous les faire partir comme ça, lui souffle d'ailleurs ce dernier. Il suffirait qu'ils me répondent… et ils ne se rappelleraient même plus pourquoi ils sont venus. »

Est-ce la proposition ou la voix basse d'Hitoshi, son souffle tout contre son oreille, qui est le plus tentante ? Dans tous les cas, Izuku se prend à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'a pas le temps de se rendre compte que la situation n'est définitivement _pas_ propice à quoi que ce soit qu'Hitoshi lui offre un sourire amusé, cela dit, et se lève d'un mouvement souple.

« Je vais aller me chercher quelque chose à manger, dit-il simplement, une main dans la poche. Tu veux quelque chose ?  
– N-Non… merci. »

Sans se départir de son sourire, son petit ami se contente d'un bref mouvement de tête puis disparaît dans la foule, et Izuku reste interdit quelques secondes encore. Même s'il ne le voulait pas, l'idée d'Hitoshi lui a traversé l'esprit – et la perspective de se retrouver seuls… tous les deux… sans oublier qu'Hitoshi n'a pas les problèmes qu'il rencontre ; il est confiant et son costume lui va _bien_ , à lui. Ce noir qui fait ressortir sa peau pâle et cette cravate dont la couleur rappelle ses yeux. Cette coupe qui épouse la courbe de ses hanches et met en valeur ses-  
 _Ahem_.  
Le teint soudain plus rouge, Izuku ferme les yeux, une main au visage, et s'efforce de se reprendre. Cette réception a de bonnes chances de durer encore une heure ou deux, au moins – avec un peu de chance, ils pourront s'éclipser dans quelques dizaines de minutes (d'accord : nombreuses dizaines), mais d'ici là il doit faire preuve de patience. Après…  
Après, ce sera une autre histoire ; mais il s'interdit d'y songer maintenant.

C'est le moment que choisit celui qui occupe d'ores et déjà toutes ses pensées pour reparaître, une assiette en carton entre les mains, et reprendre sa place à ses côtés. Il a ramené un peu de dessert, apparemment – une part de gâteau appétissante dont la crème déborde et coule sur le carton de l'assiette rectangulaire.  
Il capte le regard d'Izuku, évidemment, et l'interroge d'un coup d'œil à son tour.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas en vouloir ? demande-t-il, croisant les jambes.  
– Heu, non, non, c'est bon.  
– Si tu le dis. »

Hitoshi lui adresse un dernier regard avant de plonger une petite cuillère avide dans le corps du gâteau et de la ramener à ses lèvres ; puis il en déguste le contenu, s'appliquant à lécher le morceau de plastique jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impeccable. Il recommence, ensuite, puis à nouveau, sans se soucier de la crème qui s'est échappée et a coulé contre ses lèvres roses – jusqu'à ce qu'il la récupère d'un coup de langue habile.  
Izuku avale sa salive et espère n'avoir pas été trop bruyant. Il a le réflexe de tourner les yeux, même s'il sait que c'est peine perdue ; son petit ami est perspicace, malheureusement. En fait… En fait, c'est même plus que ça – il est _calculateur_ , et tout compte fait il doit bien y avoir quatre-vingt pour cent de chance qu'il se comporte ainsi volontairement, et qu'il sache _très bien_ l'effet qu'il a sur lui.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses, Izuku. »

Son souffle est chaud contre son oreille, tout à coup, et le jeune homme fait un bond en rougissant – il ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher. Et son ton est taquin, joueur- Et ses paroles font naître un frisson dans son dos qui remonte son échine-  
Izuku ose se tourner vers lui et remarque alors qu'il s'est déjà éloigné. Il a fini sa part de gâteau, apparemment, mais ses yeux mauves ne lâchent pas les siens une seconde tandis qu'il récupère du pouce la crème qui a fini contre sa joue et qu'il _tire la langue_ pour la laper. Et cette langue. _Oh_ , cette langue. Le simple fait de l'apercevoir rappelle à Izuku tout ce qu'elle a un jour pu lui faire et il se sent partir en fumée sur sa chaise.

« J'en ai envie aussi, poursuit alors Hitoshi, à voix basse. La journée a été longue, et je sais que tu sais toujours comment me… _détendre_. »

Ce dernier mot n'a été qu'un murmure, et il n'est pas logique qu'il lui fasse autant d'effet mais c'est le cas. C'est le ton de son petit ami qui lui fait perdre ses moyens, peut-être, ou l'expression à son visage pourtant indéchiffrable, la main qu'il ne tarde pas à poser à nouveau sur son genou, l'espace d'un instant ; après quoi il se lève et Izuku le suit, naturellement.

« Et si on allait se chercher quelque chose à boire ? propose-t-il, à nouveau à voix haute et le ton naturel.  
– Ahem, heu… »

Désorienté, Izuku baisse les yeux – jusqu'à ce qu'un index sous son menton l'oblige à les relever et à plonger dans ceux de l'homme qu'il aime.

« Et après… on pourra trouver un endroit plus au calme. »

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme parvient à acquiescer. Alors ils avancent jusqu'à la table du buffet, naviguant entre leurs collègues et les journalistes sans se laisser intercepter ; puis Hitoshi attrape une coupe de champagne, qu'il tend à son compagnon, et en prend une deuxième pour lui-même. Mais ce n'est qu'une excuse, en vérité : moins d'une minute après le dos d'Izuku rencontre le mur d'un couloir un peu éloigné tandis que leurs verres s'entrechoquent en un simulacre de rencontre amicale mais il n'a pas soif.  
Ses yeux sont rivés sur les lèvres d'Hitoshi et c'est la seule chose à laquelle il a envie de goûter. Malheureusement, un index se pose sur les siennes avant même qu'il n'ait pu songer à s'avancer – et Hitoshi se penche sur lui mais ne l'embrasse pas. À la place, son ongle caresse la lèvre de son compagnon, et ses mots résonnent à ses oreilles comme une sentence irrévocable.

« Si tu m'embrasses, je m'arrange pour que tu me prennes ici et maintenant. Tu sais que j'en suis capable. »

Il déglutit.  
 _Oui_ , il le sait, il en a parfaitement conscience. De par son alter ou simplement l'homme qu'il est, Hitoshi a toujours été doué avec la langue ( _non_ , se rappelle-t-il avec véhémence, _pas celle-là_ – enfin si, celle-là aussi, mais ce n'est pas le sujet !), incroyablement talentueux sitôt qu'il s'agit d'amener qui que ce soit à faire ce qu'il veut. Et au vu de l'état dans lequel ses quelques manigances subtiles ont d'ores et déjà mis son petit ami…  
Izuku plante ses dents dans sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne fait qu'aucun doute qu'Hitoshi n'aura qu'à lui jeter quelque regard sulfureux, qu'à lui murmurer quelque parole aguicheuse, et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ils se retrouveront enfermés dans une cabine des toilettes dont il aperçoit l'entrée plus loin dans le couloir, le dos d'Hitoshi plaqué contre la porte ou son petit ami à califourchon sur ses jambes et-  
 _Non non non non non_.

Le visage en feu, Izuku ferme les yeux pour s'arracher au sourire moqueur de son amant et s'efforce de penser à autre chose. Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ici, c'est hors de question ; il suffirait que quelqu'un les entende ou les surprenne, et… Cela ferait un bon scoop pour la journaliste de tout à l'heure. Et puis, et si c'était un de leurs collègues, un de leurs _amis_ qui les interrompait ? Que dirait Eijirou s'il savait que-  
Stop. Bon, d'accord, dans les faits, il le sait probablement – Izuku et Hitoshi sont ensemble depuis le lycée, après tout, et Eijirou s'est toujours montré aussi perspicace qu'encourageant. Mais quand même ! Si quelque chose de ce genre devait avoir lieu, Izuku n'est pas sûr qu'il y survivrait. Même si… Même s'il doit avouer que l'idée d'attraper Hitoshi par la manche, de s'éclipser avec lui, discrètement, par la porte de derrière, pour l'attirer au moins jusqu'au parking, l'allonger dans leur voiture aux vitres heureusement teintées, le- hm, bref, l'idée est _alléchante_ , et elle l'est même un peu trop, à en juger par la chaleur infernale qu'il sent désormais à ses joues et la façon dont le pantalon de son costume lui semble soudain bien moins… confortable.

Et évidemment, son compagnon ne lui est d'aucune aide – au lieu de cela, il s'approche encore de lui, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'être pressé contre le sien, et il se penche pour murmurer quelques mots à son oreille.

« Mais est-ce que tu peux vraiment tenir encore une heure dans cet état, Izuku ? demande-t-il, le ton calme, d'une voix suave dont l'autre homme sait qu'il sait pertinemment qu'elle lui fait toujours tourner la tête. Je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider, sinon. Je pourrais, disons… me mettre à genoux… »

À nouveau, la simple idée qu'Hitoshi fasse de sa proposition une réalité- qu'il se laisse tomber au sol, que ses doigts experts défassent sa ceinture puis les boutons de son pantalon, qu'enfin sa langue à laquelle il a passé la soirée à rêvasser le trouve et lui fasse goûter aux étoiles-  
Il ne demande que ça, mais pas ici, il ne peut pas. Alors il trouve le courage de le repousser légèrement, enfin, bien que non sans qu'un long frisson le parcoure de la tête aux pieds, et ses yeux verts plongent dans ceux de son petit ami lorsqu'un bruit attire leur attention à tous les deux.

« Hi- Hitoshi, je-  
– Hé, les gars ! Alors, on fait bande à part ? »

Immédiatement, la voix joviale et sympathique qui résonne dans le couloir immobilise Izuku sur place. Eijirou. C'est Eijirou, apparemment d'une humeur aussi bonne qu'à son habitude – quand bien même la journaliste de tout à l'heure ne l'a-t-elle sans doute libéré que depuis quelques instants –, qui leur fait signe de la main et s'approche d'eux à grands pas.  
Et Izuku le respecte et a beaucoup d'amitié pour lui, vraiment, mais dans l'immédiat tout ce qu'il arrive à songer, c'est – _oh non_. Oh non, parce qu'il est toujours rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, et dur comme fer dans le pantalon de son costume, et si Eijirou continue il va _définitivement_ s'en rendre compte-  
Ou du moins, c'est ce dont il est persuadé, jusqu'à ce qu'Hitoshi n'ouvre la bouche et ne le sauve.

« Izuku ne se sent pas très bien, ment-il aisément, comme s'il le faisait tous les jours – et dans le fond, peut-être que c'est le cas.  
– Oh, mince ! répond aussitôt leur ami commun, crédule. C'est grave, mec ?  
– Non, ça doit être la fatigue, rien d'autre, mais on va rentrer par précaution. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter le surmenage.  
– Heu… oui ! ose alors Izuku, à nouveau plus ou moins maître de lui-même. Je… J'ai travaillé toute la journée, alors… Je suis vraiment épuisé, ahah… »

Fort heureusement, la silhouette d'Hitoshi dissimule la sienne pendant tout leur échange, et Eijirou ne se doute de rien ; au lieu de ça, il lui adresse même un regard compatissant. Lui conseille de bien se reposer, s'il veut continuer à arrêter les vilains comme il le fait si bien – et puis, après un dernier signe de la main, il leur souhaite une bonne soirée et enfin, enfin, il pivote sur ses talons. Il s'en va.  
Izuku attend qu'il ait quitté son champ de vision pour laisser échapper un long soupir de soulagement, puis il laisse tomber son front contre l'épaule de son compagnon.

« P-Plus jamais ça, bredouille-t-il, encore sous le choc. Je- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait s'il… avait remarqué…  
– Hm, je suis désolé, murmure Hitoshi en réponse, juste avant de déposer un bref baiser dans ses cheveux verts. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrait jusqu'ici. Mais… j'ai quelques idées pour me faire pardonner, si tu veux. »

Tout en parlant, il laisse sa main libre glisser jusqu'à ce se poser sur la hanche d'Izuku – puis, sans lui laisser le temps de rougir encore, il se hâte de l'emmener jusqu'au parking, et il va sans dire que sa langue n'a aucune peine à lui faire oublier les frustrations et l'embarras de la soirée.


	2. Petite robe noire

**Note de l'auteur :** Coucou ! Eh oui, c'est le retour de Momo "ça fait deux mois que j'ai rien posté oups" Leboulet. XD Donc encore une fois je me rappelle à vous en postant heu... un vieux truc un peu tendancieux... voilà voilà... C'est probablement pas la oufitude ultime (et c'est même pas très très osé en fait) parce que pour être honnête je galère encore pas mal avec tout ce qui touche au lime/lemon autre que yaoi - mais j'espère quand même ne pas être trop ridicule XD  
Merci à **AhriallSann** pour les encouragements ! x3 Et merci à vous d'être venus jeter un coup d'œil par ici - j'espère à tout bientôt !

 **Pairing :** Mirio/Nejire/Tamaki  
(À noter que cet OS s'intéresse surtout à la relation Mirio/Nejire !)

* * *

 **02 : Petite robe noire**

« Hmm… Hé, Mirio, Mirio, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que c'est joli ? »

L'air pensive, ses longs cheveux bleus lâchés sur ses épaules pâles et fines, Nejire attrape dans chaque main un pan de sa robe et pivote rapidement sur ses talons, le temps de s'observer dans le miroir qui lui présente son reflet de plein pied. C'est une robe qu'elle vient d'acheter, en fait – une petite robe noire cintrée, avec de petites manches bordées de dentelle et un jupon évasé qui lui plaisait beaucoup, et puis une fille doit toujours avoir une petite robe noire dans sa collection, non ? Elle est presque sûre qu'elle l'a lu dans une revue l'autre jour, elle se demande ce que les garçons en pensent-  
Soudain, elle sent deux paumes larges se poser sur ses hanches et elle lève les yeux, surprise. Mirio terminait d'enfiler son propre costume, jusqu'ici, mais maintenant il se tient dans son dos et il lui sourit.

« Tu es superbe, Nejire ! J'adore comment ça marque ta taille !  
– Hihi, merci ! » répond-elle, un joyeux sourire aux lèvres. Puis elle s'appuie contre lui, joueuse, et se réjouit de la façon dont ses mains se rejoignent aussitôt à hauteur de son ventre. Elle adore sentir ses bras musclés autour d'elle. « Comment tu trouves les manches, dis ? Oh, et le dos, et le dos ? Il paraît que c'est sexy, les dos nus ! Dis, Mirio, est-ce que tu trouves ça sexy ? »

Pour toute réponse, il rit d'un rire qui secoue le torse puissant qu'elle sent derrière ses épaules. Puis ses mains remontent jusqu'à sa taille, doucement, avant de l'attraper avec douceur mais fermeté, une poigne de fer dans un gant de velours – et il l'attire contre lui, l'empêche de s'éloigner (même si elle est loin d'en avoir envie), se penche par-dessus elle.

« C'est très sexy, Nejire, lui lance-t-il de bon cœur, son sourire toujours aussi communicatif. Tu es très sexy ! Mais il va falloir arrêter de me le rappeler si tu veux qu'on parte un jour. »

Effectivement, ils sont attendus à une réception dans moins d'une heure – la jeune femme n'y fait pas attention le moins du monde, cependant. À la place, ses grands yeux s'illuminent d'un intérêt nouveau et se plongent dans ceux de son compagnon.

« Tu veux dire que tu as envie de moi ? demande-t-elle sans une once de gêne, sincèrement curieuse de connaître la réponse. Est-ce que c'est ma robe qui t'excite ? Oh, non, non, je sais, est-ce que c'est parce que je suis tout contre toi ?  
– Pour m'assurer qu'on arrive à l'heure ce soir, je ne vais répondre à aucune de ces questions ! »

C'est ce qu'il s'exclame sur un ton plein d'enthousiasme et assuré, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il la lâche, qu'il s'éloigne pour terminer de se préparer. Ce n'est pas pour déplaire à Nejire, à vrai dire ; dans l'immédiat, elle se fiche un peu d'être en retard, et se trouve plus intéressée par la perspective d'étudier précisément ce qui plaît à Mirio ou non.  
D'un geste lent mais précis, elle pose ses petites mains sur les siennes, bien plus larges – puis elle les guide autour de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il étale ses larges paumes à hauteur de son estomac et remonte, remonte jusque sous sa poitrine.

« Peut-être que tu aurais préféré que j'aie un décolleté plus marqué, formule-t-elle l'hypothèse.  
– Ahah, pas nécessairement ! » Cette fois-ci, il se penche sur elle et dépose un rapide baiser dans son cou. « J'aime tout ce que tu veux bien me montrer. »

Sa voix a baissé d'un ton et d'une octave ; et comme suivant son exemple, ses mains s'éloignent de son cœur pour descendre, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts chauds et forts s'étendent de toute leur épaisseur sur ses cuisses.

« Une jupe moins longue, alors ? suggère-t-elle, à mi-voix, le souffle brusquement plus court.  
– Celle-ci est bien assez courte pour ce que j'ai envie de te faire. »

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, il laisse l'une de ses mains descendre jusqu'à son genou puis remonter, se glissant sous le tissu de la robe au passage – tandis que l'autre se rapproche du centre de son anatomie et que, d'un coup, un pouce se glisse entre ses jambes.  
Une brève exclamation lui échappe, de surprise comme de soudain plaisir, et ses mains s'agrippent d'elles-mêmes aux poignets du jeune homme. Puis il recommence, puisqu'elle apprécie et le lui fait savoir d'un gémissement univoque, et bientôt la main qu'il gardait au-dessus de son genou prend le chemin de sa cuisse jusqu'à-

« Qu'est-ce que- _Qu'est-ce que vous faites_. »

D'un même mouvement, ils tournent la tête vers la porte de la chambre.  
 _Oh_. Trop pris qu'ils étaient dans leur petit jeu, ils ne l'avaient pas entendue s'ouvrir – et évidemment, ils n'avaient pas vu Tamaki arriver. Tamaki qui leur jette désormais un regard entre la consternation et l'embarras profond, et que Mirio doit se sentir un peu désolé d'avoir manqué de traumatiser ; mais Nejire est la première à reprendre ses esprits.  
Rapidement, elle s'éloigne de Mirio et s'approche de l'autre homme.

« Désolée, Tamaki ! On aurait dû te demander si tu voulais participer, c'est vrai ! Tu voulais participer, hein ? Et tu es fâché qu'on ait commencé sans toi ? On aurait dû-  
– N-Non, bafouille-t-il, le visage soudain en feu et les yeux tournés ailleurs. On est déjà en retard, il faut que-  
– T'inquiète pas, Tamaki, intervient alors Mirio, qui semble lui aussi s'être repris, on continuera en revenant. Et tous les trois, cette fois-ci ! »

Il appuie sa déclaration d'une main sur l'épaule de leur compagnon, d'un rapide baiser au coin de ses lèvres, puis il quitte la pièce, le sourire toujours éclatant, avant que Tamaki n'ait pu répondre ni s'indigner ni l'arrêter. Alors Nejire pouffe, amusée, et suit l'exemple de Mirio en attrapant les deux mains du deuxième garçon, qu'elle entraîne dans un tour complet sur lui-même avant de le lâcher et de se diriger vers la porte elle aussi.

« T'as raison, ne soyons pas en retard ! s'exclame-t-elle. On reprendra en rentrant ? J'ai hâte que tu me touches aussi, Tamaki ! Tu viendras aussi, pas vrai ? »

Elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre, puisqu'elle sait qu'il ne le fera pas, trop embarrassé, et elle file dans le couloir mettre ses chaussures – et vivement que cette réception touche à sa fin, car elle a hâte de terminer cette soirée en beauté.


End file.
